Bahía de Tafanda
thumb La Bahía de Tafanda era el nombre de una nave rebaño flotante sobre el planeta Ithor. Momaw Nadon era el alto sacerdote de la ciudad durante la intervención Imperial. Después, durante la Guerra Yuuzhan Vong, Relal Towron sirvió como el alto sacerdote. La majestuosa eco-ciudad era un popular destino turístico y centro de comercio en el Cúmulo Plooriod Menor. Wedge Antilles y la científica omwati Qwi Xux se aventuraron ahí cuando la Nueva República trató de ocultar a Qwi de las fuerzas del Imperio. Las naves rebaño ithorianas tenían cientos de metros de alto y flotaan sobre la superficie del planeta. Los ithorianos consideraban sagradas a las selvas y no permitían que nadie -ni siquiera ellos- pusieran pie en ellas. Los ithorianos vivieron en estas naves rebaño por miles de años y las considerarn ejemplos de cómo integrar armoniosamente a la tecnología y la naturaleza. Al contrario de las torres resplandecientes preferidas por los humanos, el exterior de la Bahía de Tafanda estaba cubierto de musgos, flores y árboles inmensos. La Bahía de Tafanda tenía plataformas de aterrizaje para naves espaciales y speeders, mientras que docenas de motores repulsores la impulsaban lentamente sobre el paisaje selvático. [[Archivo:Tafanda.jpg|thumb|left|Esquemas de la Bahía de Tafanda.]] Los ambientes del interior de la nave reproducían virtualmente todos los terrenos conocidos en Ithor y muchos de otros mundos. La nave tenía varios amplios salones donde los visitantes podían comprar bienes de los astutos comerciantes ithorianos. Un área popular para visitar era el Gran Atrio: tenía casi un kilómetro de largo, y sus paredes cubiertas de musgo llevaban al aire libre arriba. Otros destinos populares eran las cubiertas de observación superior e inferior, que ofrecían impactantes vistas de la selva y el brillante cielo nocturno de Ithor. Los visitantes aventureros podían rentar speeders para tours guiados sobre la selva. Otros rebaños ithorianos construyeron naves rebaño capaces de viajar en el espacio, como la famosa nave comerciante Bazaar, que viajanba por las rutas espaciales de la galaxia. estas naves rebaño viajeras eran comunidades autocontenidas con ambientes bajo techo poblados de animales salvajes. Historia Durante el reino del Imperio Galáctico, el Emperador Palpatine envió al Destructor Estelar Conquest a persuadir a los ithorianos de revelar sus secretos ecológicos. Momaw Nadon, alto sacerdote de la Bahía de Tafanda en ese entonces, rindió el conocimiento reunido por generaciones de ithorianos para que las selvas de Ithor no sufrieran daños. Los ithorianos desterraron a Momaw a Tatooine para que sirviera su sentencia. Después de la siguiente "gran reunión" de las Naves Rebaño Ithorianas, Momaw volvió a su lugar como alto sacerdote de la Bahía de Tafanda. Años después, durante la guerra con la almirante Daala, Wedge Antilles y Qwi Xux llegaron a la Bahía de Tafanda esperando que Momaw Nadon pudiera proteger a Qwi y sus conocimientos. La lealtad de los ithorianos no fue suficiente para prevenir que Kyp Durron, bajo la influencia del lado oscuro, borrara la mente de Qwi. En el 25 DBY Relal Towron reemplazó a Momaw Nadon como alto sacerdote de la Bahía de Tafanda. Los yuuzhan vong invadieron a la Bahía de Tafanda durante la Batalla de Ithor. El Legado de Tormento llegó al sistema sobre Ithor después de que Corran Horn descubrió en Garqi que los árboles bafforr reaccionaban violentamente con la armadura de cangrejo vonduun de los yuuzhan vong. Mientras el almirante Gilad Pellaeon, el Escuadrón Rogue y una fuerza chiss dirigida por Jagged Fel combatía a los coralskippers en el espacio, las Yorik-trema aterrizaron a sus tropas dentro de la Bahía de Tafanda. Los Jedi se enfrentaron a los yuuzhan vong y los chazrach a bordo de la nave rebaño. Relal Towron tuvo que evacuar a los Mundos del Núcleo después de la invasión. Apariciones *''The Sand Tender: The Hammerhead's Tale'' *''Star Wars Missions 6: The Search for Grubba the Hutt'' *''Star Wars Missions 7: Ithorian Invasion'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Spore'' *''Dark Apprentice'' *''Marea Oscura II: Desastre'' *''Star by Star'' Fuentes * *''The Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' *''The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons'' *''The New Jedi Order Sourcebook'' Categoría:Naves rebaño